Cielo nocturno
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: ¿Por qué observas el cielo con los ojos tan tristes? la pregunta de su hermana volvió a acudir a su mente una vez más y sin quererlo susurró la respuesta al viento mientras la espesura de la noche la envolvía. Kikyo/Tsubaki [Yuri] Reto del foro ¡ Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Reto tomado del foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por Madame Morgan. No sé si logré plasmar lo que querías y tal vez me quedó un poco OoC (tú consideraras eso), pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerte.

/-/*/-/

Cielo nocturno.

—¿Por qué observas el cielo con los ojos tan tristes?

La sacerdotisa se volteó ante la pregunta de su hermana pequeña con una minúscula sonrisa para intentar calmar su alma inquieta, lo cierto era que no quería contestar a esa pregunta, ¿qué decirle?

—No lo veo de manera alguna, Kaede —Kikyo dijo desviando la vista optando por callar el sentimiento que en su pecho residía en ese momento—, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Si, hermana—contestó la niña poniéndose de pie rápidamente, la sacerdotisa la imitó de manera más lenta. Entonces la sintió, un aura menos poderosa que la propia pero lo suficiente para que supiera de quien se trataba.

«Tsubaki», pensó dirigiendo la mirada a los arboles, sabía que la otra sacerdotisa estaría escondida, refugiada en las sombras que mantenían su cuerpo lejos de ella.

Había perdido la cuenta de la infinidad de veces que el rostro de la chica había acudido a su mente en los últimos días. La perla en su pecho brillo apenas perceptiblemente para sus ojos fríos, enfocó la mirada para después suspirar.

—¿Hermana? —Kaede le llamó con preocupación en sus facciones infantiles.

—Adelántate. —Fue su única respuesta, la niña asintió con cierta renuencia aunque en el fondo no tenía de que preocuparse, a pesar de las advertencias del exterminador de demonios ningún ser maligno había tratado de acercarse a su hermana.

Murmuró para sí empezando a andar hacia la aldea, sin imaginar lo que en ese momento cruzaba por la mente de la sacerdotisa.

Kikyo espero hasta que la pequeña figura fuera una sombra más entre el paisaje para volverse a encarar al silencioso bosque.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo volviendo a su posición anterior sobre la hierba, esperando a que la otra decidiera mostrarse.

—Eres buena, Kikyo —reconoció Tsubaki con una ligera mueca en sus labios.

—Tu alma me llama —la respuesta de la sacerdotisa la sorprendió, cosa que la hizo parpadear—, no te sorprendas. No soy alguien a quien le gusten las mentiras.

—Eso lo sé. —Tsubaki habló llegando hasta donde Kikyo se encontraba—, ¿puedo sentarme?

La mirada desconfiada de la otra no se hizo esperar, pero asintió. Se sumieron en un mutismo compartido, ninguna quería hablar sobre lo acontecido horas atrás.

—No voy a disculparme. — Tsubaki fue la primera en articular palabra provocando que Kikyo volteara a verla con sus ojos marrones a la espera de la _explicación_. Quiso extender las manos, pero era impropio, era un gesto que no se le tenía permitido a alguien que mantenía esos sentimientos impuros para la sacerdotisa.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Los ojos azules se desviaron al césped bajo sus manos, se aferró a él esperando poder seguir con la confesión. Antes, el haber actuado impulsivamente la había arrojado a cometer un atroz error por el que ahora se arrepentía.

—Seguir adelante es lo mejor —Kikyo volvió a hablar haciendo que su compañera volteara a verla, ¿estaba sugiriendo olvidar lo que había pasado, cómo si no le importara? —, tú me odias y lo que antes pasó no tendría por qué haber ocurrido.

Tsubaki en ese instante volvió a clavar la mirada azulada en la chocolate con más fuerza.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —preguntó sin intentar suavizar el tono acusador al realizar su cuestión.

Kikyo solo le dedicó una fría mirada. Si, lo pensaba, estaba convencida que si Tsubaki tuviera la oportunidad la traicionaría. Pero de nuevo, el corazón en su pecho se encogía ante el panorama de ello, cómo si… como si le _importara_.

—Tú me consideras tu enemiga —dejo en claro la sacerdotisa de ropajes rojos intentando que ningún sentimiento acompañara a su voz. Era una experta en mantener todo en secreto, guardado en un pequeño lugar de su alma que la hacía sentirse una mujer normal. Una que sufría.

—¿Y eso me impide mantener estos sentimientos por ti? —Tsubaki no se rendiría tan fácilmente, podía odiar el hecho de que Kikyo tuviera la perla de Shikon bajo su custodia. Pero, aun a pesar de eso había otro sentimiento muy arraigado en su corazón.

—Los sentimientos que dices sentir, no son…—unos labios suaves y delgados interrumpieron la frase que estaba por firmar una sentencia para las dos.

Tsubaki quería creer, no, _deseaba_ creer que la sacerdotisa frente a si podía amarla como en ese momento ocurría con ella. Esta vez no hubo sorpresa ni forcejeo alguno por parte de Kikyo como horas atrás, en su lugar solo se encontraban unos labios inertes que esperaban ser liberados.

—Eres una rival demasiado fuerte —murmuró Tsubaki sobre los labios de la sacerdotisa, alejándose derrotada de ella.

—No dejaré que me derrotes, Tsubaki. —Kikyo contestó alargando la mano hasta la tela color negro, apresando la prenda para atraer a la otra contra si una vez más.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso compartido por ambas, el resentimiento y el amor danzaban juntos en esa caricia que se incrementaba con los segundos que pasaban. Y Tsubaki lo sabía, era una despedida de algo que aun no había iniciado, a pesar de todo ellas dos no tenían un futuro más allá del que ella había planteado: enemigas.

—Kikyo…

—No hables. —La sacerdotisa la cortó colocando un fino dedo en los labios —, solo puedo darte esto. No más. Para las dos no hay un destino que se entrelace a pesar de que tú lo quieras así.

—Esta noche has hablado demasiado —Tsubaki rió suavemente para después observar las orbes marrones que la miraban con represalia—, agradezco tu regalo Kikyo.

Ella se limitó a asentir mirando el cielo otra vez. Ese era su destino, enfrentarse por la perla, ser rivales por algo que no estaba en sus planes y que no pudo reusarse a hacer.

—Va a ser un poco doloroso, pero si es lo que deseas. —Kikyo no se movió ante las palabras que la otra sacerdotisa le dedicó. Volvió a sentir una presión en sus labios correspondiéndola lo mejor que pudo, Tsubaki acaricio el cabello de obsidiana con suavidad.

«¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así?», se preguntó a si misma sin detener la caricia que le brindaba a Kikyo

—Has tu mejor esfuerzo. —Dijo la otra alejándose de Tsubaki, la miró una última vez mientras se incorporaba, dando por terminada la conversación. —Adiós.

«Es mejor que olvides mi existencia», pensó con algo que no quiso reconocer como dolor. Ella era fuerte, ninguna sacerdotisa podría comparar su fuerza espiritual con ella. Kikyo era una digna guardiana para la perla de Shikon.

«_¿Por qué observas el cielo con los ojos tan tristes?_ » la pregunta de su hermana volvió a acudir a su mente una vez más y sin quererlo susurró la respuesta al viento mientras la espesura de la noche la envolvía.

_Porque no puedo estar con ella._

/-/*/-/

M.J.


End file.
